The present invention relates to the field of printer peripheral devices used in conjunction with interconnected networks, such as the World Wide Web; more particularly, the present invention relates to directly controlling a printer via existing protocols used to access documents on such a network.
An important use of computers is the transfer of information over a network. Currently, the largest computer network in existence is the Internet. The Internet is a worldwide interconnection of computer networks that communicate using a common protocol. Millions of computers, from low-end personal computers to high-end super computers are coupled to the Internet.
The Internet grew out of work funded in the 1960s by the U.S. Defense Department""s Advanced Research Projects Agency. For a long time, Internet was used by researchers in universities and national laboratories to share information. As the existence of the Internet became more widely known, many users outside of the academic/research community (e.g., employees of large corporations) started to use Internet to carry electronic mail.
In 1989, a new type of information system known as the World-Wide Web (xe2x80x9cthe Webxe2x80x9d) was introduced to the Internet. Early development of the Web took place at CERN, the European Particle Physics Laboratory. The Web is a wide-area hypermedia information retrieval system aimed to give wide access to a large universe of documents. At this time, the Web was known to and used by the academic/research community only. There was no easily available tool that allows a technically untrained person to access the Web.
In 1993, researchers at the National Center for Supercomputing Applications (NSCA) released a Web browser called xe2x80x9cMosiacxe2x80x9d that implemented a graphical user interface (GUI). Mosiac""s graphical user interface was simple to learn yet powerful. The Mosiac browser allows a user to retrieve documents from the Web using simple point-and-click commands. Because the user does not have to be technically trained and the browser is pleasant to use, it has the potential of opening up the Internet to the masses.
The architecture of the Web follows a conventional client-server model. The terms xe2x80x9cclientxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cserverxe2x80x9d are used to refer to a computer""s general role as a requester of data (the client) or provider of data (the server). Under the Web environment, Web browsers reside in clients and Web documents reside in servers. Web clients and Web servers communicate using a protocol called xe2x80x9cHypertext Transfer Protocolxe2x80x9d (HTTP). A browser opens a connection to a server and initiates a request for a document. The server delivers the requested document, typically in the form of a text document coded in a standard Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) format, and when the connection is closed in the above interaction, the server serves a passive role, i.e., it accepts commands from the client and cannot request the client to perform any action.
Portions of documents displayed on the Web contain hypertext links. The hypertext links link graphics or text on one document with another document on the Web. Documents containing hypertext links are created prior to their xe2x80x9cpublishingxe2x80x9d on the Web. That is, a document that is to be published is provided to a server which creates the document and, essentially, publishes the document by permitting its access by others on the Web. Each hypertext link is associated with a Universal Resource Locator (URL) that identifies and locates a document on the Web. When a user selects a hypertext link, using, for instance, a cursor, the graphical browser retrieves the corresponding document(s) using a URL(s).
By removing the economic barriers associated with printing and distributing (multi-media) documents, the Web allows individuals to become xe2x80x9cpublishersxe2x80x9d. Many of these individuals are not information publishers, and, do not require high sophistication and complexity in publishing their information. To that extent, individuals utilizing the Web need to be able to create Web documents as well as retrieve information. Currently, tools for capturing images or other media do not perform the function seamlessly when attempting to integrate the captured information into Web documents. Any information captured must be converted into a hypertext document by a separate server.
Furthermore, because the Web represents a global standard for the exchange of documents, it may become the common currency in which companies and individuals publish both their external and internal documents. As the race to provide Internet (Web) services to every desktop and home continues, it is predictable that the number of xe2x80x9cpublishersxe2x80x9d will continue to grow quickly. Similarly, the trend towards high quality, multi-media productions will continue to grow. Therefore, it is predictable that a great need for tools to create multi-media Web documents may exist. Many of these tools will be software applications, such as word processors.
Peripheral devices are typically connected to the Web to facilitate user interaction with the Web. In prior art systems, peripheral devices are used for a variety of specific application functions. For instance, a printer, is used to print data, while a scanner is used to scan data. These peripherals are usually connected to a host computer, via a bus, which controls the use of the peripheral. A typical system is shown in FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 1, a computer 101 typically includes an application 102 which makes calls to a driver 103 of printer 104 that is running on the host computer 101, thereby causing control information and signals to be sent over bus 105 to printer 104 to control its operation. Thus, access to printer 104 is only through host computer 101 and its driver 103. Therefore, if an individual wishes to print a document, the individual must communicate their wishes to the computer, which then causes the printer to perform the desired function. If an individual does not have access to a host computer with the proper driver, then the printer cannot be controlled. Moreover, if an individual is at a remote site, one may not have access to the host computer, yet would still like to control a printer. Therefore, there is a need to be able to control printers directly, without relying on a host as an interface. Furthermore, it is desirable to allow the same control from a remote location.
According to one embodiment, a printer coupled to and for use with a network providing access to interconnected, on-line documents in response to document requests is disclosed. The printer includes a printer server for handling requests from one or more browser clients. The printer server is independent of the one or more browser clients